


you don't get it (you broke me)

by skyperson12345



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Alex being a stupid jerk, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gunshot Wounds, Hospitals, Hurt TK Strand, Hurt/Comfort, I brought Alex to Austin just to give TK the chance to yell at him, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Oneshot, Past Alex/TK Strand, Protective Carlos Reyes, Proud Carlos, Soft carlos, Strong TK, firefam - Freeform, spoilers for 1x08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23485918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyperson12345/pseuds/skyperson12345
Summary: Canon divergence from sometime between 1x08 and 1x09 when Carlos is visiting TK in the hospital and *gasp* Alex shows up. Cue Carlos being protective, Alex being an idiot, and TK venting his emotions. The rest of the firefam are mentioned, but they don't really appear in this fic."I loved you enough to fool myself into thinking that I wanted to spend my life with you. But I don’t love you anymore.”
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 8
Kudos: 328
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	you don't get it (you broke me)

**Author's Note:**

> After getting such an amazing reaction for my last fic, I was totally inspired to write another one! Again, I'd love to see reviews and constructive criticism in the comments!
> 
> This is mostly fluff with just a dash of angst; it's nothing too heavy, but I figured I'd rate it Teen just to be safe. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!

Carlos Reyes isn’t the crying type.

He’s stoic and composed, never letting his emotions or panic affect anything he does. It’s useful for his job; cops need to be able to think clearly in any situation, no matter how stressful. He can count on one hand the number of times he has cried since he turned eighteen and left his parents’ house. Michelle is the only person he has ever cried in front of.

But that was before he met TK. 

TK is… something special. His smile is ingrained into Carlos’s memory and his laugh lights up his soul. TK is smart and brave, witty and playful, and indescribably, mouth-wateringly sexy. 

Everything about the firefighter makes Carlos want to hold on tight and never let go. He’s never felt the way he feels for TK before. 

Which is why he isn’t all that surprised to feel tears gathering in his eyes as he looks down at his boyfriend, lying comatose in a hospital bed, completely still aside from the slight rise and fall of his chest. 

It’s been three days since the accident, and TK still hasn’t woken up yet. Carlos spent every moment of his free time in that hospital room, sitting in the chair next to his bed, just waiting and hoping. Captain Strand and the rest of the 126 were there just as much as he was. 

The doctors had told them that physically, TK was out of the woods and would have a full recovery. He should be waking up at any moment. But mentally, they weren’t so sure. 

“He’s in a sort of psychological shock,” one of the nurses explained kindly. “It’s as if his brain believed he was going to die, and now it has to realize that his body is going to be fine.”

“What’s going on in that head of yours, _mi amor_?” Carlos sniffs, squeezing his boyfriend’s limp hand. “Why won’t you wake up?”

A half-hour passes and Carlos sighs softly, tilting his wrist to glance at his watch. It’s almost time for the 126 to arrive. Carlos usually leaves the room to give them some space and privacy whenever they visit, even though Captain Strand always makes it clear that he’s welcome there. 

“Your friends will be here soon,” he murmurs, gently stroking TK’s soft hair. “They’ll keep you company while I go out and do my job. Your dad’s trying to hold it together, but… well, let’s just say I’m not the only one who can’t stop thinking about you. I think even Judd’s shed a few tears for you at this point, but don’t let him know I told you that.”

Smiling slightly, Carlos leans over to press a gentle kiss to TK’s forehead. “I miss you, _mi corazón_.”

“Who the hell are _you_?”

\--

Carlos turns to see a tall, thin, African American man standing in the doorway with his arms crossed.

“Carlos Reyes, Austin PD,” he bites out, not liking the way the man’s eyes immediately dart to his hand in TK’s. “Can I help you?”

“Yeah, what are you doing here?”

Carlos narrows his eyes at him. “Who are you?”

“My name is Alex. What are you doing here?” he repeats.

Carlos forces himself to keep his expression neutral, desperately smothering the cold rage that erupts in his gut at the sound of that name.

“I’m here to keep my boyfriend company,” Carlos growls.

“Your -- what the hell are you talking about?” Alex shouts, taking a step forward. “TK is _mine_ ! He proposed to _me_!”

“Yeah,” Carlos scoffs, rising from his chair but refusing to let go of TK’s hand. “He proposed to you and then _you_ revealed to him that you were cheating on him with a spin instructor for _three months_! You have no claims to him.”

“Car… los?”

The bickering men freeze and Carlos quickly turns to TK, squeezing his hand comfortingly. “Yeah, baby, I’m here. Can you open your eyes for me?”

After what feels like an eon, TK’s bright hazel eyes flutter open.

“There you are, _cariño_ ,” Carlos whispers tenderly, smoothing a hand over his hair. “I’ve missed you.”

“What… what happened?” TK rasps.

“You don’t remember?”

“The last thing I remember is… being in the station at night -- talking to my dad and petting our new dog.”

“You guys responded to a possible cardiac event. The door to the room was locked, so you used the battering-ram. As soon as the door opened, a scared seven-year-old boy with his grandfather’s gun shot you. He thought you were an intruder.”

“The kid should be spending his life in prison,” Alex spits.

Carlos groans under his breath, cursing himself for completely forgetting that Alex is there.

“ _A-Alex_?” TK sputters, eyes wide. “How -- what are you… why are you here?”

“I wanted to check up on you, honey,” Alex smiles, moving closer.

TK flinches back, shaking his head. “Don’t -- Don’t call me that. We broke up -- no, _you_ broke up with _me_ \-- back before I left New York.”

“Yes, and it was a mistake!” Alex cries, his eyes pleading. Carlos wants to sneer, wants to force the stupid bastard out of the hospital room and _away from his boyfriend_ , but TK squeezes his fingers reassuringly, silently telling him to stay put.

“Having sex with another man for three months can’t exactly be labeled as a _mistake_ ,” TK deadpans. 

“But it was!” says Alex. “Look, I know you’re upset, and I’m really sorry. I love you, TK; I know you love me, too!”

“I loved you, Alex.” TK sighs. “ _Past tense_. I loved you enough to turn a blind eye when you started coming home later and later. I loved you enough to push away my own hurt feelings when you kept canceling our dates and making excuses. I loved you enough to fool myself into thinking that I wanted to spend my life with you. But I don’t love you anymore.”

“TK, you just woke up,” Alex cooes in an irritating gentle voice, like he’s speaking with a child. “You’re probably confused. Just come home with me and we can sort this all out, honey --”

“No!” 

The word explodes from TK like a gunshot (haha I’m so hilarious) and Alex steps back a bit, his eyes comically wide.

“You don’t get it. do you?” TK exclaims. “After I relapsed, my dad brought me here to -- to make a new life and to heal. I’ll be honest, it wasn’t easy. You know, there are times when I ask myself why I even keep trying. But the difference between here and New York is that… here I have an answer for myself. Here, I know that I have a family and -- and friends who I know will support me and care about me no matter what. I have a team that will always have my back and that I trust with my life. I have an _amazing_ , kick-ass boyfriend,” he smiles up at Carlos, “who didn’t run away when I came clean to him about my addiction and makes me feel loved for every second of the day. He always checks on me after every call, even if he’s in the middle of his own 48-hour shift. I’m happy here, Alex -- _without you_. You broke me, and I am not going to let that happen again.”

Pride and love bubble up inside Carlos’s heart. This is one of the things he loves most about his boyfriend. TK’s so sweet and empathetic, but also strong and resilient; hell, it hasn’t been five minutes after he woke up from a coma and he’s already chewing out his ex. 

Alex stands there, frozen and shell-shocked, seeming unable to comprehend what TK just said. After a moment, he slowly nods and then turns on his heel, exiting the room.

TK lets out a shaky breath. “Damn, what a way to wake up, huh?”

“I love you so much,” Carlos laughs.

TK smiles, reaching up to cup his cheek. “I love you, too.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I love Tarlos so friggin' much :)
> 
> I am such a sucker for Carlos's Spanish endearments. I wrote this fic mostly because I think TK would want some closure from Alex, and also because I hate Alex and I want him COMPLETELY GONE. FOREVER. I added that line with him saying that the kid should be locked up just to make him more bitchy. Personally, I feel super bad for the little guy. Like, that's not something you can forget. Honestly, the screen-writers for 9-1-1: Lone Star need to include more of Carlos. We hardly know anything about the dude, but I love him so much. 
> 
> Leave comments and kudos!
> 
> P.S. I forgot to mention this in the other fic I wrote, but I do not own any of the fandoms that I write for and I don't make any money off of this.
> 
> mi amor - my love  
> mi corazón - my heart/darling  
> cariño - sweetheart


End file.
